It's Love
by wereleopard
Summary: Jonathan drives Lex away but it backfires


Title: It's Love  
Author: Wereleopard  
Pairing: Clark/Lex,  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: General None  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, making no money please don't sue Prompt: Jonathan drives Lex away but it backfires

Lex had gone and left him. It wasn't long after Clark had told him his secret Lex hadn't seemed to mind but maybe he had been putting on a brave face. His best friend was now in Gotham. All that he said too Clark was that he was opening a plant there and it would be a lot easier if he was actually based there while it started up. But there was something wrong, the way Lex had sadness and loss in his eyes, his hand stayed on his shoulder a little longer as if this would be the last time they touched.

Then he was gone and Clark had felt this pain, this ache in his chest something that he had never felt before. It was after one particular dream where he had woken up hard, sweat covered his body and in his minds eye all he could see was the pale smooth skin of Lex, his eyes closed, head thrown back and mouth open in ecstasy with that in mind Clark took hold of his erection and pumped hard and fast until he came Lex's name falling from his lips.

Months had past he still gets emails and phone calls from Lex but it wasn't the same. Clark by now had realised that he was in love with his best friend and there was only one thing to do, he applied to got to Gotham University and thanks to all the promoting of Kent produce that Lex had done. It meant that they could hire hands after Clark had gone only if he got accepted of course.

Then it arrived, the letter stating that they would love to have him, which now moved him onto the next problem how to tell his parents?

**XXXXX**

Martha sighed as she stared up at the barn once again Clark was up there, she knew why and she knew that Jonathan had something to do with it.

It wasn't long after her husbands talk with Lex that he left and that was when her son had started becoming a recluse.

"Jonathan what did you say to Lex?" Martha asked her husband as she headed outside.

He froze for just a second. "Nothing really, why?" Praying and hoping that she would just leave it.

"Jonathan heaven help me if you don't tell me this instant." Martha's hands went to her hips as she glared at him.

"Martha I just did what I thought was best for Clark." He paused and watched her carefully knowing that she was waiting for him to explain exactly what had happened. "I just told him that now that he knew what Clark was that them being together was dangerous for Clark. Lex is in the papers a lot and if anyone poked around into his friend's background someone might find out more about our son."

Martha opened and closed her mouth, hoping that she had misheard him. "You used Lex's feelings of friendship for our son to get rid of him."

"How could you dad? That is something that Lionel Luthor would have done." Clark's voice came from behind them.

"Look son I did what I thought was best for you." Jonathan walked forward but stopped as soon as Clark held his hand up.

"And now I am doing what I think is best for me. I'm going to Gotham University, to Lex. Dad if you hadn't got rid of him I may never have acted on my feelings for him. I love him and I need to know what he feels for me and whether it is friendship or more I need to be with him. I am sorry if I am disappointing you both but I have to do this and I love you both very much and hope I am still welcome here." Clark walked towards the house knowing that he had phone calls and things to make ready for his trip to Gotham.

**XXXXX**

Lex went through the actions but his heart wasn't in it, wasn't in anything now a days. He had left it back in Smallville.

He had met up with Bruce a few times, his old friend tried to change their friendship into what it used to be but Lex was no longer that kid at boarding school. Lex would like to, just once more see those sparkling green eyes, that smile that lit up a room. He stared down at the picture that was in his hand of the two of them and a lonely tear drop fell from his eye the last time he had felt like this was when his mother died and he was totally alone.

**XXXXX**

Clark had finally arrived in Gotham, his parents had not liked his decision but they didn't want to lose him even if that meant have Lex Luthor as a son-in-law.

He had gotten himself settled in and was dressed in a tux ready for this big party where you got to meet the most important people of Gotham and hoped to make contacts either for business or for interviews. This is where Lex would be, he hoped. His heart pounded faster at the thought of seeing him again. Clark rubbed his sweaty hands against his trousers and breathed deeply as he headed towards the large ballroom.

**XXXXX**

Bruce managed to keep the surprised look off his face and stop his jaw from hitting the ground when the dark haired, green-eyed young man walked in if he couldn't have Lex then he would definitely work as a substitute.

"Hello I'm Bruce Wayne." Bruce held out his hand.

"Hello sir, I'm Clark Kent." Clark gripped it tightly smiling briefly before his eyes looked around the room searching for Lex.

"I gather you are new here Clark?" Bruce frowned ever so slightly not knowing why he didn't have Clark's full attention. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne." Clark blushed apologetically. "Yes I am new and I am looking for my best friend."

Bruce moaned silently and wondered if that blush covered the rest of that rather impressive body, which no amount of clothing could hide.

The multi-billionaire placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I can help find you friend and if we can't we could go somewhere a little less crowded."

Clark opened and closed his mouth not sure what to say in this kind of situation. How do you turn down a multi-billionaire politely declining his advances while looking for another billionaire whose advances you want? Miss Manners never covered this.

**XXXXX**

Lex sighed, straightened his bowtie and headed towards the ballroom. He had to stay here until the plant was up and running and then he had no idea what to do. The bald billionaire glanced around the room and then froze; unless he was seeing things Clark Kent was standing there in a tuxedo while Bruce Wayne whispered into his ear. This had to be a nightmare.

That was until Clark took a step backwards and removed the hand that was massaging his shoulder. Lex never realised that his legs had started to move until he was standing next to the two men.

"Clark?"

Clark turned and suddenly smiled brightly, Lex returned it everything else faded around them as they drank each other in. All the lonely times where no forgotten as they stood opposite each other.

"Lex." Without thinking Clark moved forward and pulled his best friend, the man he loved into his arms holding him tightly. Slender but strong arms wrapped around his waist as Lex leant into the embrace the cold that had chilled him to the bone seeping away leaving only warmth.

Bruce couldn't believe it, his luck couldn't have been that bad. The two men that he had wanted knew each other, very well it seemed.

Coughing slightly to get their attention. "So you two know each other?"

Lex and Clark finally pulled apart but moved so they were standing close to each other as the turned and looked at Bruce.

"Bruce this is my best friend Clark Kent." Lex said as he turned and stared at a smiling farm boy. "Clark what are you doing here?"

"I go to Gotham University." Clark grinned. "I was thinking about doing this since you moved here and then mum and I found out you know so I talked to them and well here I am."

"Your parents know that you here and they are ok with this?" Lex asked him sceptically.

"Lex we need to talk, there are some things that I need to tell you." Clark lowered his eyes to the ground.

Lex placed his hand on Clark's arm. "You know you can tell me anything you want right?"

"You two are best friends, how did that happen?" Bruce interrupted them knowing that something important was happening in the conversation.

Lex and Clark looked at each other sharing a grin. "My first day in Smallville, I hit a roll of wire that had fallen off a truck and went over the edge of a bridge. Clark dove in and saved me."

"Lex brought me a truck to thank me."

"And he gave it back saying thanks was enough." They both laughed as they finished each others sentences.

"Lex I really need to talk to you."

Lex nodded. "Well if you'll excuse us Bruce."

Bruce opened his mouth but before he could say anything the two men had gone.

**XXXXX**

Lex watched as Clark paced his penthouse.

"Clark I know you are an alien what could be harder to say then that?" Lex smiled encouragingly at his friend.

"I love you." But before Lex could say anything. "I'm in love with you."

Lex closed his mouth and stared at his best friend, no longer a boy he had met on the water bank but a man, one that he had fallen in love with. Clark was beautiful on the inside as he was the out. It made sense when Lex was told that he was an alien no one could be that perfect, no mere human could.

"I love you too." Lex whispered and then shut his mouth quickly that wasn't what he was going to say. He was going to do the 'you can do better than me, find a nice girl and have a family'.

Clark's head shot to Lex's this wasn't what he had expected but before any thoughts could go through his mind his best friends mouth was on his tasting and exploring fitting together as if they were made for each other.

"Lex I need you, I've wanted you for so long." Clark whispered against those very kissable lips that he had been fantasising about for so long.

**XXXXX**

Batman perched on a ledge on the building opposite the penthouse and stared in at the two men slowly stripping the clothes of each other. Both completely different from each other but they blended so well together the sun-kissed skin against white porcelain. One broad shouldered and muscular, the other slender and almost delicate looking. They were two sides of a coin.

Bruce could feel his heart break, he always had that one hope that Lex would come back to him but he could see that it would never happen. These two souls had found each other and no one could break that up.

It was a shame that the only other person he had been attracted too was in the bedroom with the man he had loved since he was a teenager. Tears fell from his eyes down to the city below as he cried the heavens opened and the raindrops followed them down. No one below would know the difference between and raindrop and Batman's tears.

**XXXXX**

Lex had kissed every part of Clark's gorgeous skin, seeing the writhing man on the bed drove him wild he needed Clark to be inside of him.

He rolled a condom over Clark's erection, grabbed the lube pushing into Clark's hand.

"I need you Clark; I need you inside of me now."

Clark's hands shook as he opened the lid and watched Lex get onto his hands and knees.

"Lex I...."

"Clark it's been a long time for me please." Lex begged softly.

Clark knew what to do he'd been doing `research' on the net, he wanted to know what to do in case it came up, so to speak and here he was pushing one lubed finger slowly into Lex. As soon as Lex started to push back onto his digit he slid a second one in scissoring them, opening him and finally a third finger.

Lex was moaning and pushing back on him harder and harder fucking himself on Clark's fingers.

"Lex." Clark moaned as he watched his fingers disappear into Lex's body.

"Now Clark I need you now." Lex moaned as he slammed down hard.

Clark groaned wanting more than anything that to be him, pulling his fingers out he slicked himself up and slowly slid into that tight, hot channel.

The both sighed in completion feeling whole for the first time. Clark pulled out and then slammed back in faster and faster, harder and harder. This was more than he could ever imagine, he wanted to do this forever.

Pulling Lex up by the shoulders, so he was sitting up. Lex's back was to his chest. Clark's fingers gripped hold of Lex's waist as he used his strength to lift and lower his lover quicker and quicker. Moving his head forward and sucking onto Lex's neck watching the bald head loll back against his shoulder, mouth open in ecstasy, eyes closed as they moved together as one.

Neither of them were going to last long Clark could feel the tingle down his spine; he could feel Lex tightening around his cock. Clark slammed Lex down harder and harder knowing that the other man was going to feel this in the morning but not caring, he wanted to brand Lex to make sure that no one else touched him like this.

"Clark."

"Lex."

They both screamed as the came.

**XXXXX**

Bruce still sat watching his erection hard beneath his rubber suit, his chest heaving, eyes glazed and inside of him an aching need that was never going to be filled. He watched as they cleaned up and cuddled together on the bed. His saw their mouths open and close as the whispered words of love to each other.

This was something he wasn't going to have with either of these men because what they had together. It's love, the forever kind.

The End


End file.
